


Day One Hundred Fifty-Two || Missed Opportunity

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [152]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sometimes, the things you need aren’t the things you want. And sometimes, the things you need fall into your lap at the last moment you expect. Sometimes, it even happens literally.





	Day One Hundred Fifty-Two || Missed Opportunity

Sometimes, the things you need aren’t the things you want. 

And sometimes, the things you need fall into your lap at the last moment you expect.

...sometimes, it even happens literally.

“Wah -!”

“Oomph -!”

Air knocked from his lungs, Sasuke reflexively catches whatever just crashed into him. Or, rather... _ who _ ever. As both he and his sudden new companion both struggle to free themselves, Naruto just caws in laughter beside him, holding his gut and leaning back on the steps they’re perched on.

All the more motivated at the teasing, Sasuke grunts and manages to get whoever the hell this is  _ off _ of him. “Watch where you’re going!”

“I...I’m so sorry! I got pushed, and -”

“C’mon Sasuke, you missed an opportunity there!” Naruto cuts in, elbowing his friend in the ribs. “You have a girl in your lap and you shove her off?”

Grabbing the blond’s shirt collar, Sasuke glowers and retorts, “It was an  _ accident _ , idiot. Think I’m gonna feel up some girl I’ve never met? I’m not a creep!” He then shoves Naruto back, scowling. “And I’m not  _ desperate _ , either.”

Not sure if she should just...go, Hinata hesitates. “Are...are you okay?”

“I’m fine. You? You fell pretty hard.” 

“No, I - I’m all right. You, um...broke my fall.” Embarrassed color tints her cheeks, glancing aside. “...I’m so sorry -”

“You already apologized,” he interrupts, waving a hand. “No one’s hurt, so we’re good here.”

“Are...are you sure -?”

“Yeah I’m sure.”

Another pause, and then she gives a short nod, taking the rest of the stairs down from the school entrance.

Leaning back with folded arms, Sasuke mutters, “Next time, try not to be such an asshole, Naruto.”

“What’d I do?!”

“You  _ really _ think a comment like that isn’t gonna make her uncomfortable? She was already embarrassed, and then you go and make a joke like that. You’ve got no taste.”

“It was a  _ joke _ , that’s the point.”

“...yeah, no sense of humor, either.”

“Hey!”

“Besides...isn’t that the girl that likes you? Hina, something?”

At that, Naruto skulks, lips pulled in a mix of a pout and a grimace. “...yeah…”

“Then  _ why _ did you say that?”

“Cuz I thought it was funny! I didn’t  _ mean _ anything by it!”

“Didn’t take a second to think it was insensitive?”

“I -! Er...no…?” 

Mood soured, Sasuke hoists himself upright, shouldering his bag. “I’m out.”

“But -?”

“Just forget it.” Taking the steps down, Sasuke leaves the blond behind. It’s times like this he wonders why he puts up with his crude antics. Sure, his godfather writes porn for a living, so maybe he shouldn’t be  _ too _ surprised, but...Sasuke comes from a strict household. One with a mother who’s taught her boys to be respectful, especially towards girls.

Even if most girls drive Sasuke nuts.

_ Tch...just because he’s too hung up on Sakura doesn’t mean he has to be a jerk to...her. _ He still can’t quite remember her name and it’s driving him nuts.  _ It’s not like she’s doing anything wrong...hell, Sakura can’t take a hint from  _ **_me_ ** _ \- this girl’s just trying to be nice. Not like she goes and - _

Rounding a corner toward home, Sasuke nearly trips over himself as he comes up short to avoid smacking directly into the same girl! Making a rather...undignified sound of effort to keep from barreling over, he manages to stop himself before bowling right into her.

She startles with a strangled yelp, taking a few steps to the side of the building she’s leaning against.

...after a few moments, he realizes she’s...crying…?

Oh shit. He  _ hates _ when girls cry. There’s nothing worse!

“...uh...hey, look, I -”

“I’m s-sorry, I...I shouldn’t be -”

“- just wasn’t paying attention, and I -”

“- standing here in the way, and I sort of just -”

“- crashed right into...you…”

Their last few words align out of the chaos, leaving them awkwardly blinking at each other.

“...er...I mean…” Sasuke ruffles at the back of his hair. “...sorry.”

“It...it’s all right.”

“...are you, uh...okay?”

“Yeah, you - you didn’t even reach me, so -”

“No, I mean -” He gestures hesitantly to her face. “...you look upset.”

“...oh...i-it’s nothing…”

“If it’s because of Naruto being an insensitive prick -”

“N-no!” she cuts in, waving hands in defense. “I...I mean…”

“...it is, isn’t it?”

Her pause is all too telling.

“...look, don’t listen to anything he says. He talks first, thinks later. Way, way later. If at all. He was a total creep earlier, and...I’m sorry he made you upset.”

Looking a bit ashamed, she glances aside. “...I...didn’t mean to get in the w-way…”

“You didn’t. It was an accident. It happens. Look, I’m not mad.” A pause. “...not at  _ you _ , anyway. What I mean is, Naruto stepped way outta line, and I hope it didn’t get to you too bad. Like I said...he doesn’t think.” He’ll be damned if he lets this girl think poorly of herself because of Naruto being a jackass. Nevermind Mikoto would have his hide if if he did: he himself isn’t going to stand for it. “...you’re fine. And hey...just because you like him, doesn’t mean you should let that kind of behavior slide.”

At the hint, she flushes bright pink. “I, b-but -?”

“Look, it’s...pretty obvious,” Sasuke admits, hating to break it to her. “And, uh...I dunno if you noticed, but -”

She shakes her head, cutting him off. “I...I know…”

“Look, you can do a lot better than hanging onto some guy who isn’t going to give you the time of day. Trust me. Naruto’s a knucklehead. Let him go off and be an idiot without dragging you into it. You don’t deserve that.”

Wiping at her eyes, she looks to him curiously. “...what m-makes you say that?”

Well, to be frank, he’d give that advice to anyone who thinks Naruto would make a good boyfriend. He’s got a  _ lot _ of growing up to do.

Coincidentally, so does Sakura. Hence why he really wishes they’d just...get together and leave him alone.

“...cuz you seem nice. And no one nice deserves jokes thrown at them like that. Let him be a clown on his own time. No sense in waiting for him to grow up.”

She seems to consider that, sniffling a bit. At least she’s not crying, now… “...m-maybe you’re right…”

“...darn right I’m right. Now...you okay?”

A nod.

“...good. Now, uh...go home and...think about something else.”

To his surprise, she gives a wisp of a giggle. “Okay, okay...thank you, Sasuke.”

...aw cripes, she knows his name, and he still can’t remember hers…! “...you’re welcome...er…”

“Hinata.”

“ _ Hinata _ . I  _ knew _ it had Hina in it, I just...couldn’t quite get it.”

“It’s fine. We’re...not exactly well acquainted, are we?”

“Not yet.”

The reply comes...out of nowhere, and they both stiffen as soon as he says it. What...what was  _ that _ supposed to mean? Not yet? What, like he’s going to try to see her again? “...er...I mean…”

A bit pink, Hinata glances aside. “Um...I’m s-sure we’ll end up...talking again. Just so long as I don’t, um...fall on you next time...”

“Yeah, maybe just try, ‘hey Sasuke’ if you want my attention, huh?”

In spite of herself, Hinata giggles again. “...well...see you later?”

“Yeah, sure.” He watches her go, mostly so he makes sure they don’t say goodbye and end up walking awkwardly together. But she takes the crosswalk and he keeps to this side, pondering over what the hell just happened over the last, what...fifteen minutes?

Huh.

Well...maybe it wasn’t a missed opportunity after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no idea what this is xD tbh I had a few ideas about either Naruto or Sasuke lamenting missing out on Hinata, depending on which got the girl, but then this...happened, lol
> 
> -I was a little distracted by a group chat so maybe that's why xD-
> 
> ANYWAY, random modern!verse interactions. Ngl, Sasuke's accidental pickup line is kinda smooth, really! Poor guy didn't even mean to say it, lol - but he will later, I'm sure ;3
> 
> But uh, yeah...it's WAY late, so bedtime, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
